Taking off the blinders
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Severus Snape never expected to see what he did when he agreed to give Harry occlumency lessons. Seeing the truth behind the boy and not just his father confuses the potions master more then anything. can he help the boy become the man he was destined to be Slash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry stood his ground in the dim Dungeon his eyes wide and face pouring with sweat as he was shaking. His green eyes collided with that of his loathsome Potions professor. He wanted to run to hide Snape was never supposed to see those memories. He never wanted Snape to see himself as weak but he'd seen them and now Harry refused to shrink away.

Severus Snape looked at the black haired teen in shock. He hadn't expected what he'd seen. He hadn't been prepared for what he'd experienced. Potter the pampered Prince wasn't so pampered after all and Severus felt himself shiver as he thought about the memory of the tiny boy shivering in a cupboard. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone Potter?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "Like anyone would listen they never do haven't you noticed. "The Dailey Prophet thinks I'm lying everyone thought I was lying last year I beg Dumbledore every year not to go back there but he says I have to for my safety and why the bloody hell do you care anyway." Harry stormed from the spot he'd felt like he'd been glued to only moments earlier and grabbed his bag.

"Potter stop right there." Snape demanded.

"Why so you can mock me more I think not goodbye professor." Harry snapped leaving the dungeons and the older man behind. Severus slumped into a seat and shook his head. The boy looked so much like James Potter so much that he'd let himself be blind let himself not see what was evident and Albus had done it too Severus racked his brain for what he could or should do. He knew he needed to fix it with Potter to gain his trust but how the boy hated him with good reason. He rubbed his hands over his face "Albus what have you done." He sighed walking to his room and letting his mind try and wrap around the issue at hand.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room his head swimming with questions that he just couldn't answer. Why did Snape care why did Snape look concerned and why did that concern make him happy?" He was so distracted when he walked into the common room that he almost ran into Ron.

"Hey Mate What's up?" Ron said noticing the vacant look on his friends face.

"Huh," Harry shook his head. "Oh nothing sorry just Occlumency lessons with Snape."

"How did they go?" Hermione looked up from her book and over at her friend.

"As good as could be imagined I guess." Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell his friends the truth. Sure Ron had seen his bedroom at twelve but even Molly Weasley hadn't believed the boys when they'd said there were bars on his windows.

"Was Snape a total git?" Ron scrunched up his nose.

"Of course it's Snape." Harry snorted not about to think about the concern that had flashed in Snape's eyes as they stood staring at each other across the cold room.

"when's your next lesson?" Hermione had finally shut her book concentrating on the conversation in front of her.

"Not sure I have detention with Umbridge tomorrow though." Harry shivered just thinking about it. He felt the faint scars that spelled out I must not tell lies on his hand.

"You really have to stop arguing with her." Hermione shook her head.

"I won't hide the truth Hermione don't ask me too."

"No that's not what I'm trying to do what I'm trying to do is too protect you okay I don't want too see you hurt."

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry sighed. "Do you know when the next DA meeting will be?"

"I'm thinking Friday." Hermione said "You're still doing a refresher on the Patronus charm right?"

"Yes." Harry nodded standing up. "I'm exhausted I'm going to head to bed.

"Night." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah night mate." Ron said turning his attention towards the board he'd just set up to have a go at chess with Seamus.

Harry climbed the stairs and let himself into the fifth year boys dorms. He grabbed his PJ's from the top of his trunk and changed before climbing under the covers. As he drifted off to sleep his mind flashed with many images including the one that Professor Snape had seen. Him huddled into a cupboard at eight years old. Harry himself couldn't remember what he'd done to deserve the punishment he'd received that time but he remembered it hadn't been pleasant. His mind then flashed to man other moments from his life until it settled on his meeting with Snape. His hatred for Snape his loathing of Snape and now this odd feeling he was getting from the look Snape gave him. His eyes closed on the reminder of the look in Snape's eyes.

Severus Snape himself was thinking about his own childhood the abuse the fear and then he thought of those eyes that he'd looked in like he'd noticed them for the first time. Eyes that until then had always reminded him of Lily Evans but now he could see they weren't the same. No the eyes in the face of the boy were so much more haunting then his mothers could ever be and Severus feared that the glowing green orbs would be haunting him in his sleep taunting him. Accusing him of not seeing what was right in front of him from the beginning. Severus closed his eyes but knew he was in for a sleepless night of flashing nightmares and whispered accusations.

A/N so this is my first Slash story with in this fandom yikes. I love reading Snarry but I'm not sure how good I'm going to be at writing it. I already partially have chapter 2 planned out so if you like this please review. And please be patient with me as I get into writing Snarry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry found himself standing outside the office door of Dolores Umbridge. His fingers running over the white scare of I must not tell lies. Pushing the door open he looked upon the professor who looked like she'd been thrown up on by a pick poodle. He had to stop himself from smiling at that thought.

"Ah Mr. Potter you're here good." She smirked at him. "You know what to do." She nodded towards the parchment and blood quill that was resting on a desk. Harry didn't say anything he just sat down and picked up the quill starting to write the lines I must not tell lies. He felt the sting of the quill digging into his flesh and he tried not to cringe he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. He felt like he was going light headed He couldn't even see clearly everything was going bleary He couldn't let Umbridge see that he wouldn't.

She looked up at him sneering getting up he could hear the clacking of her heels across the floor. She picked up the paper peering down at it. I hope you've learned your lesson." She sneered. "You may go."

Harry didn't even look at her as he got up and walked as straight as he could towards the door. He walked as far as he could as far away from the Defense professor's office before he finally felt himself stumble. He hit the stone floor on his hands and knees trying to pull himself to his feet. He stumbled again. Only this time he felt himself caught into a pair of strong arms.

"Potter what in the world is wrong with you?" Snape snapped he'd been minding his own business walking down the hall when he'd seen Potter hit the ground. He'd rushed forward only able to catch him as he stumbled forward a second time. he looked at the boys pale face and felt like he'd been hit in the gut. He quickly scanned over the youth's body catching sight of his inflamed hand. He picked it up and gasped at the angry red words etched against the pale skin.

"Potter… Harry who did this too you?"

"Nothing no one I'm fine." Harry tried to stand straight and push down the bile raising in his throat.

"You're hardly fine you can barely stand and this is clearly the work of a blood quill so what in the world is going on?"

"Can't tell." Harry gasped falling forward again. Severus caught him and picked him up in his arms and carried him to the hospital wing it was clear the boy needed immediate medical attention.

"Severus Snape what in the world are you doing with Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"He collapsed it's obvious someone has been using a blood quill on him but he won't say who." Snape showed her the red inflamed hand.

"My lord. Put him over here and call Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to me I know they must have an idea of what has happened here."

Severus gently lowered Harry to the hospital cot and with one last look back upon him he hurried to the Gryffindor Tower. He'd get Minerva to get her two lions for him. "Minerva are you here?" He rushed into the transfiguration professor's office startling the older woman.

"Severus what in the world has gotten into you?"

"I need to speak to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger it's urgent."

"And what may I ask is so urgent?" McGonagall stared him down.

"Its Mr. Potter something has happened and he's in the hospital wing Pomfrey has asked for them hoping maybe they can shed some light on their friends condition now if you could please get them."

"My world." Minerva quickly got up and hurried towards the Fat ladies portrait. She scurried through the hole looking frantically for the two students. Finding them huddled into a corner she hurried towards them. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger please come with me." She didn't say more just waited for the two students to gather their things and follow her.

"Professor what is going on?" Hermione equired as she followed behind.

"All in due time Miss Granger." Minerva said as they came to the outside of the tower. Both Ron and Hermione gasped when they saw Professor Snape looking down at them. "Now you two." McGonagall turned to them. "Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing I don't know much but Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey have some questions for you so please go with him.

Both of them nodded numbly as the followed professor Snape towards the hospital wing. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked frantically.

"Umbridge of course." Hermione's eyes flashed.

Severus stalled briefly listening to the conversation he could have guessed that bitch had something to do with it but he hadn't been certain. As they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey bustled out and looked down sternly at the two students in front of her. "I need you to tell me the truth what has been going on with Mr. Potter, where was he this afternoon and do you know anything about the use of a blood quill?"

Hermione swallowed nervously looking over at Ron before wetting her lips and starting to talk. He had detention with Professor Umbridge tonight because she says he's lying about Voldemort's return. She's been making him write I must not tell lies with the blood quill I told him to tell someone but all the teachers have been telling to just keep his head down because there isn't anything that can be done about Umbridge but see what that's gotten us." Hermione was shaking with anger and Ron ackwardly took her hand squeezing it.

"Thank you for the information Miss Granger. It seems Mr Potter has lost a lot of blood I've given him a blood replenishing potion but that's not his only problem it seems he hasn't been sleeping he's asleep now as I've given him dreamless sleep potion and I plan on keeping him in a coma like state for at least the next three days so he can recuperate. "

"Can we see him?" Hermione whispered.

"Only for a second." the Medinurse said sternly

They both nodded as they went behind the curtain that Harry was resting behind. "I'm going to inform Dumbledore and have a few choice words with our esteemed headmaster." Severus sneered. Poppy would have stopped him but she didn't because she'd like to have a few words with the headmaster herself.

A/N thank you to everyone that faved and followed please do review I really would like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Severus Snape stormed down the corridors towards the headmaster's office. "Ice mice." He spat at the marble gargoyle which sprung back revealing a set of stone spiraling stairs. He stormed up the stairs and threw the heavy wooden door open glaring menacingly at the aging headmaster. Luckily there was no one else in the office at the time.

"Why Severus too what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" his blue eyes twinkled madly behind his tiny spectacles.

"Nothing pleasant I assure you." Severus spat. "Do you know where I just came from Albus?"

"I can't say I do dear boy, lemon drop." He held out a tiny crystal bowl with the little yellow confections in it.

"No I would not like a bloody lemon drop." Severus shoved the headmasters hand to the side. "Wouldn't you like to know where I came from?'

"If you feel the need to tell me then so be it."

Severus almost growled at the madding man. "For your information I just came from the infirmary where Harry Potter is currently in a medically induced Coma because of the woman that the Minister placed here." Severus spat raw fury covered his face.

"What are you on about, what happened to Mr. Potter?"

"His blood supply has been severely diminished because that woman used a blood quill on him during detention and it's clear that this isn't the first time. Also did you know about Potter's home life Albus?" Severus watched as the headmaster seemed to pale slightly.

"What do you speak of Severus?"

"What do I speak of really, I speak of the fact that Harry Potter was abused as a child. I only saw one memory and I could tell that a cupboard the boy lived in a cupboard Albus what the bloody hell." His hands gripped the edges of the desk as he leaned in towards the headmaster.

"He may have not had the best childhood but I had my reasons for placing Mr. Potter where I did Severus as you well know blood wards protect that house."

"So he's protected from Voldemort but he isn't in fact protected from inside. What good is that?"

"My dear boy I assure you know real harm would come too the boy."

"No real harm, you don't think being locked into a cupboard is harm and if they are going to lock him away I shudder to think what else they did." Severus thought of his own horrid childhood.

"My boy if what you said is so bad then of course I'll check up on it but I assure you it probably isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. Yes Petunia Dursley wasn't the best sister to Lily Potter but a few minor discomforts on the part of Mr. Potter mean nothing in the face of his life. Though if I do find cause to Pull him from Privet Drive I will."

The potions master almost gasped at the man standing in front of him. He wanted to say so much he wanted to rail against the man but he bit his tounge and nodded. "See that you do."

"Oh and Severus please remember you're still a spy getting too close to young Mr. Potter will not go well for anyone."

Severus gritted his teeth together hard before he could spat something obscene at the headmaster. "Right don't worry I'll remember my place." He made his face into a stone mask before turning on his heel and walking away. His head formulating plans wondering how he'd never seen what was right in front of him before this. Albus Dumbledore was finally showing his true colors and they weren't pretty.

As the door swung shut behind his potions master Albus slumped into his chair and buried his head in hands. "Petunia what have you done?" he groaned. If it was truly as bad as Severus said he would of course have to pull Harry from the home but that would make everything worse make the boy vulnerable at a time when he or the world couldn't handle it. Albus saw his perfectly crafted plans coming to a screeching halt.

Severus Snape glared at a few students before he came to his rooms and once inside poured himself a healthy dose of fire whisky. Sitting down he took a healthy gulp letting the liquid burn his throat. How much more had Albus been hiding? What could Severus do about it?" He closed his eyes against the on slot of questions and saw flashing green eyes flashing in front of his eyes. They flew wide opened and he shook his head. This was getting ridiculous of course he was sorry for the boy but he still hated him had to hate him Albus was right he had a job to do to protect him and if he got to emotionally attached he couldn't do that job.

As Severus struggled with his warring feelings for the raven haired boy in the hospital wing his friends sat vigil by his bed. "Oh Harry." Hermione whispered stroking his hair from his face. "Why must you always be so noble?"

"Because he's a noble git that's why." Ron grumbled never could ask for help always has to sacrifice himself." He said gruffly though Hermione could hear the hurt in his voice as he looked down at his best friend.

"At least Professor Sanpe got him here." Hermione said.

Ron grumbled not wanting to thank Snape for anything but gave a jerky nod of his head. "He'll be fine alright, right Hermione?" He asked in a small voice

"He'll be fine." Hermione whispered when Madame Pomfrey wakes him in a few days he should be back to normal maybe better than normal since he's gotten some sleep."

"Good that's good." Ron said looking back down at his friend. It eerily reminded him of second year when Hermione laid in the hospital wing petrified. He hated that they could never get a moments peace if something was going one somehow the three of them somehow ended up involved. He just wanted one normal year heck he'd settle for a normal month.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed faved and followed. Please continue and tell me what you think of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore stood outside of number four Privet Drive he knew Petunia would be the only one home as Dudley was at school and Vernon at work the perfect time to drop in on Lily's sister. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently on the stoop.

The door swung open on an irritated Petunia Dursley. "What can I…." She trailed off her face going as white as a ghost when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hello Petunia may I come inside?"

Petunia Dursley wordlessly stepped aside letting the aging man into her house. She turned around as soon as the door was closed on the neighbors. "What are you doing here?" she demanded her face finally gathering its color back.

"I've came to see where Harry Sleeps." For once the sparkle was not in Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why would you want to see that?" Petunia was slightly sweating and thankful that they'd removed the boy from the cupboard.

"We've gotten some complaints about his home life now if you'll kindly show me to his room."

"Fine, right this way." She snapped. Leading him up the stairs and towards the last bedroom. Albus Dumbledore had been using legillimency on her the whole time so he knew what had really happened he could read her panicked thoughts about the cupboard but he was pleased with what he saw when he walked into the room. Sure it was small and cluttered but nothing looked to much out of place. Of course he as reading Petunia's mind as she was thanking the heavens that they'd removed the bars and the cat flap but he wasn't going to call her out on that.

"Everything seems to be in order here." He nodded. "But know this Petunia I'll be keeping an eye on you." He turned and walked down the stairs and towards the door. Petunia scurrying behind him. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again Petunia and remember what I said." Albus looked at her before opening the door and stepping outside. As soon as he was out of the residential area of Little Whinging he apparatted away to his office. He smiled as he took his seat. It was good to be headmaster and he was pleased with what he found on privet drive. Sure Harry Potter's life hadn't been perfect but he know could tell Severus that the boy wasn't being mistreated even if that wasn't the strictest of the truth. Because no matter what Severus wanted the boy had to remain with his relatives if the wizarding world had any chance of surviving. He took a piece of Parchment out of his desk and quickly wrote a note to Severus asking for a meeting. "Fawkes my friend please deliver this to Professor Snape." He handed the missive to the brightly colored bird and watched him disappear in a blaze of fire. Picking up a lemon drop he sat back and waited for his potions master to show up.

Severus Snape was brewing potions in his office. Worry for Harry Potter annoying him and angering him all at once. He didn't want to care for the brat but he didn't seem able to help himself. He'd just added a crucial ingredient to his potion when he was interrupted by the headmasters familiar. Severus sighed as he put a statis spell on his potion and took the letter from the bird all the while mumbling under his breath. After reading the letter he crumbled it and tossed it on his table before leaving his dungeons for the headmaster's office. Walking into the office Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ah Severus good to see you, Lemon drop?" He held out the bowl.

"No I don't want a lemon drop, what have you found out?"

"I found out that there is nothing amiss in Mr. Potter's home life he has a bedroom and everything looks in order to me."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the elder man. "So that's all , that's all you're going to do?"

"What do you want me to do my boy?"

Severus felt like snapping that he wanted Harry Potter pulled from that home now never to go back but he couldn't he couldn't show his hand to soon but Severus knew that if he had his way and he would that Harry Potter would never return to Privet drive.

"Fine Albus I'll abide by what you want." Severus kept his voice neutral as he looked at the headmaster keeping his Occulamency shields on full guard.

"Good to see you come around. Be sure to let me know when Mr. Potter wakes up." He smiled as Snape stood up.

"What makes you think I'm going to care when that brat wakes up?" Severus sneered.

"Oh Severus." Albus chuckled but not another word was spoken. Severus just scowled as he stalked out of the room and back to the sanctuary of his dungeons.

Severus went back to his potion and gritted his teeth. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't happy about it in the slightest. He breathed out angrily as he added the next ingredient no what he had to do would require him to talk to someone he swore to hate forever but to help Harry he'd have to Sirius Black. "Damn you Potter." Snape scowled into his potion as he took it off the fire and started to bottle it.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing a pair of green eyes had just flown open, surprising his friends and causing one Hermione Granger to scream and almost fall out of her chair. Luckily Ron caught her before she actually did so.

"Hi ya Harry Mate good to see you among the living again." Ron shot his friend a lopsided grin.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning to her other best friend wondering how they were supposed to tell Harry what had happened and who had helped him. Harry was not going to like this that was for sure.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do send in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

"Well Uh…" Hermione stuttered. Her eyes flashing to Ron's.

"Harry mate the thing is…" Ron trailed off throwing the conversational ball back at Hermione.

"The thing is…." Hermione was still racking her brain to figure out how to tell her best friend what had happened.

"The thing is that you were put into a medically induced coma because of the blood Quill that professor Umbridge used on you." All three heads turned to look as the potions master walked into the hospital Wing. Severus Snape had been trying to ignore the world when a very excitable elf had popped into his rooms proclaiming that Harry Potter was awake.

"Professor Snape what are you doing here?" Harry looked on wide eyed not expecting to see the bat of the dungeons in the room.

"Considering I brought you here I only thought it was right that I checked up on your you're house elf friend informed me you were awake.

"Dobby how strange." Harry shook his head. He looked over at Madam Pomfrey. "When can I leave."

"Oh no young man." She shook her head "you're staying in here at least another day."

"Ugg." Harry groaned.

"Madame Pomfrey is right Harry you need to rest you're body just went through something traumatic." Hermione reminded him.

"Yes thanks for that reminder Mione." Harry Sulked. "What is going on with Umbitch?"

Ron coughed at the name Harry had made up but all three sets of eyes turned to the professor in the room. Madame Pomfrey didn't look but she was certainly listening.

"As far as I know Dumbledore hasn't made any decisions about Professor Umbridge I'll be sure to talk to him about that over site." Not that he wanted to that was for sure. If Severus Snape never saw Albus Dumbledore again it would be too soon for him. Sending a helpless boy to live with those monsters. Snape was surprised he hadn't snapped before that. No looking at the boy in the bed fear in his eyes fear that he was trying to hide. No the boy was stronger then Severus had ever given him credit for. "Well Potter now that I see you are in fact going to live to torment me another day I can go about more important things, and don't think I'm going to let you out of your potions homework just because you're laid up."

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor." Harry snorted. As the potions professor left the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey turned a stern eye on the trio. Now you two have ten minutes and then it's time to let Mr. Potter rest.

"Yes." Ron grumbled.

"Do you think they'll make me go back to DADA?" Harry asked

"No I don't think Professor Snape will let that happen." Hermione shook her head. "I really should say that you should have gotten help long ago but you're too stubborn to listen to that so I'll just say I'm glad you're okay and you're lucky professor Snape was around. "

"Wow I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Harry quipped.

"I know it's freaky." Ron fake shivered. Hermione playfully swatted him as they both stood up.

"We should get going before Madame Pomfrey has a fit but we'll come back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll have plenty of homework for you." Hermione smirked.

"Lovely." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to bring you something fun also." Ron laughed.

"Thanks mate." Harry gave a small smile. Harry let himself rest back against the bed and close his eyes letting his body relax because he knew that here in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Severus was pacing and grumbling to himself. He had to go and talk to Sirius Black and that was the last thing he wanted to do the other thing he had to do was talk to Albus again only this time he ahd to talk about Umbridge and he didn't want to do that either. A knock sounded on his door and went to open it surprised to see his god son on the other side. "Draco what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what was going on with Scar head." Draco snarled "Haven't seen his ugly face around the halls the last few days."

Severus sighed heavily Draco and Harry's feud reminded him of his and James Potters feud only Draco was in James place. He'd tried to turn a blind eye to it but it seemed he wouldn't be able to for much longer not after he knew what really happened in Harry's life. "He's fine I know no more than that not that I'd want to." he sneered. now Draco I have a lot of thing to accomplish today so if you'd kindly run on." Severus tried to be nice he tried not to tip his hand to his godson who he was sure would run straight to his father if he had even an inkling that Severus was thawing towards the boy who lived.

"Yeah sure what ever just wanted to make sure he wasn't dead or something wouldn't make Hogwarts as much fun." Draco turned on his heel and stalked away. Once outside the room and headed towards his dorm he ducked inside an empty classroom and frowned. What was really going on with Harry. He didn't want to tip his hand but he was worried what no one but Hermione and Ron knew was that Harry and he had been friendly since the beginning of the year or at least Civil Draco would hate to lose the boy before he even got to truly be friends with him. It had all started with Narcissa and Sirius Black but Draco shook his head of that thought. It didn't matter how they'd became friends it was time for him to find out what was going on he was going to track down Granger and Weasley.

Severus Snape watched his godson leave the room before Grabbing some floo powder and shouting the one name he hated. Number 12 Grimmauld place."

A/N so next up we have Sirius and Severus Draco Hermione and Ron. And maybe a flash back of why Draco and Harry are friends. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


End file.
